What If I Fell In Love With You?
by sunshinebananas
Summary: What if Nathan and Haley were never married? What would happen if they broke up during high school, and they never had a baby? What would Nathan go through to find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Here she was, the front door of the Scott's house. Haley took a deep breath, knowing what she came here to do wouldn't be easy, but she had to do it. She reached into her pocket for the key to the house that Nathan had given her, and opened the door. She spied him reading at the kitchen table. She smiled sadly, and her heart ached.

"Nathan, we need to talk." Haley said, walking up to him.

"Can it wait a while? I need to finish reading this for history." Nathan didn't even look up to see her, much less give her a welcome kiss.

"No, it can't wait."

Something in Haley's voice caught Nathan's attention, and he finally focused on her. "What?"

She took a deep breath, "I tried. I really did, but maybe it's just not meant to be. All I know is; this isn't working."

Nathan was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Us, Nathan! Us! What did you think I was talking about, basketball? Because that's all you seem to be focusing on lately!"

"Hey, that's not fair! And…wait a minute," Nathan paused, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Haley shrugged, "I'm not saying it's forever, just that I think we should see other people. And not each other."

"Wait! We can make it work! I know it's been a little hard, but we…"

"No!" Haley interrupted, "it's not _supposed _to be this hard, Nathan. Don't you get it? It won't work. Not right now, no matter how hard we try. We're at different stages in our lives, and I think it will be better for both of us if we end this. I'm sorry."

Nathan was shocked, not many people had the courage to talk to him that way. "Haley, isn't there anything I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No. I told you, I'm sorry, but I think that's all that can be said. 'Bye, Nathan. I'll see you around." Haley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a small smile and started to walk to the door.

Nathan watched her walk away, "Haley, wait!" She turned, her eyes hopeful but guarded, almost as if she wanted him to say it, but was afraid that he was going to. "I love you." He said helplessly.

She swallowed and looked at him for a moment, "I loved you too." With that, she set her key on the table, walked to the door and walked out, leaving Nathan with nothing but her smell, his memories, and a key to his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Brooke." A hand came down on her shoulder, and she shrieked. "Hey, it's ok. It's just me, Nathan."

"Oh, Nathan." Brooke took a deep breath. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at practice or something?" She waved her hands at him as she bustled around the wardrobe room that had been set up for a local fashion show.

"I took the day off. Coach said it was ok. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, shoot. But we'll have to walk and talk, cuz I'm a little busy, as you can see." Her speech was a little muffled because she stuck pins in her mouth while using them to fix the model's clothing.

"It's about Haley. She kind of…broke up with me."

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you just talk to Lucas about this?"

"Because he's her best friend."

"I'm her friend, too, y'know."

"Yeah, well, he's kind of a guy. And you're…kind of not."

"Really? Thanks for noticing."

"Brooke, I'm serious. He can't tell what she's thinking as well as you can, because he doesn't know how girls think."

"What do you want me to talk about? Hold this." She piled a dress and a box of make-up into his hands, and he leaned around them to talk to her.

"Ask her why she did it. I tried to, but all she said was that I was too involved in basketball, and that we were at different stages in our lives. I don't think that it should matter what stages we're in, as long as we love each other."

Brooke stopped walking for the first time since Nathan had arrived, "Did you tell her that?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's sweet, and it shows that you really do care about her."

"I don't think she cares about me anymore. She told me that we should see other people."

Brooke bit her lip, "Did you try that?"

Nathan frowned, "Why would I date someone else when Haley's the one I want to be with?"

"Because it's what she told you to do, and sometimes we like to see if a boy cares enough to do what we tell them to. I pushed Lucas to see other people, and look what happened."

"He went out with Rachel, you got into a big fight, and broke up?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, yes, we broke up, but we both see now that if we had stayed together, our relationship might not have gotten to where it is now. We're friends, and we're both ok with that."

Nathan sighed, "In that case…do you want to have coffee with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"After your show, do you want to go to Karen's Café?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why, because Lucas is my brother?"

"No, that doesn't matter to me, but you've just gone through a break up with one of my friends."

"You just told me to date other people."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean right this second, and I didn't mean me."

"So that's a no?"

"I never said that."

"So that's a yes?"

"I never said that either."

"What did you say, then?"

"I said that I didn't think that's it's a good idea, but when have I ever cared what's a good idea and what's not?"

"So I'll see you at Karen's Café?"

"It's going to be about another hour. And Nathan…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Tric instead, I feel like having some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Thanks for going out with me tonight, Brooke. I really did have a good time." Nathan said to Brooke as they drove home from Tric.

Brooke smiled at him, "It was nothing. And…I had a good time too."

"Well, I guess this is your stop." He pulled up in front of Brooke and Rachel's house. She hesitated, and he wondered what she was thinking. "Ummm…thanks again."

Brooke leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was soft, and she lingered there for a second. When she pulled back, she said, "I'll see you around." She gave him a small smile and got out of the car.

Nathan watched her walk to the door and insert they key. After she stepped inside and shut the door, he turned back to the road and sighed. What did he think was going to happen between them? She was Lucas' girl, and always would be. They might be broken up right now, but they always got back together. The one thing Nathan knew is that tonight he had seen the Brooke that Lucas did, the Brooke that Lucas fell in love with, and the Brooke that Nathan couldn't stop thinking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke said as she approached Haley at her locker.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Haley pulled her books out of her locker and shut it. The girls began to walk down the hallway.

"Umm…I know that you and Nathan broke up…" Brooke began

"Uh huh…"

"And, well…he sort of asked me out. And I said yes." Brooke said, "But we just went to Tric for a while, that's it." She added quickly. Haley just looked at her silently for a minute. "Hales, please say something." Brooke pleaded.

"I told him to go out with other people." Haley said softly.

"You…what?"

"I did, I think my exact words were…I think we should see other people, and not each other."

"So…?"

"But I never expected him to ask out one of my best friends. And I never thought that she would say yes."

"Oh, Haley. It was sudden, and we were both vulnerable because of the break ups. I'll never go out with him again, if you don't want me to, I swear."

"You know, I thought you of all people would be the one to stay away from him, but I guess not. You got so mad at Peyton for kissing Lucas, and now you're doing the exact same thing!"

"He told you I kissed him?" Brooke said, and then threw her hand over her mouth.

Haley's eyes widened, "You did what?"

"Oh, God, Haley, I'm so sorry. But…this is different than Lucas and Peyton. You and Nathan are broken up. Lucas and I weren't."

"You can stand there and compare this to that? It doesn't matter that we're broken up, you just don't _do_ that with your friend's ex!"

"Peyton went out with Nathan before you even met him, how is that different?"

"I can't believe you would even bring that up! When they broke up, it was final. I told Nathan that this might not be forever!"

"You also told him to see other people! Make up your mind! Admit it, you don't know if you want him or not, and you just want to see how much he wants you!"

"God, Brooke! What are you even talking about? You're not even making sense anymore!"

"Yes, I am, and you know it. Just tell me one thing…do you love him?"

"Wh…what?"

"You heard me. Do you love him?"

"How could you ask me that?"

"Because I need to know."

"Whatever, Brooke. Just…do me a favor and don't talk me anymore…ever." Haley spun on her heel and walked away, leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Nathan, we have to talk." Brooke said, standing at Nathan's front door.

"I've heard that one before. You don't need to say anything else, I get it. It's not working out, we're going in different directions, whatever else makes you feel better." He said angrily.

"No, Nathan, it's not like that."

"That what is it like?"

Brooke looked at him, pleading him with her eyes to just listen to her, "I talked to Haley."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I had a good time with you, I really did, but this isn't going anywhere. It _can't_ go anywhere. Haley's my friend, and…I can't do this to her. You know, she compared this to Peyton and Lucas, and at first, I didn't agree, but now that I think about it, it's the same. I hated Peyton for doing that, and since I know how much that hurt me, I don't want to do that to someone else. Do you understand?" She wrung her hands and glanced at him hopefully.

Nathan swallowed, "No, it's fine. I mean, yeah, I understand. It's not like we really had a relationship anyway."

"Of course we did. You're my friend, and I don't want to ever lose you."

"The friends speech. Great. Now I know how Mouth feels."

"Would you rather be friends or nothing at all?"

"I don't know anymore. Everything seems to have a dead end lately."

"You'll find who you're supposed to be with one day." Brooke stepped off the front porch, and turned and gave him a little wave.

Nathan hesitated for a minute, then called, "Brooke!"

"What?"

"What if…what if I already found that person? And they're about to leave, and I don't want them to."

"Don't do this Nathan…"

"No! I have to. I'm not going to let you leave with saying this." With that, Nathan took two big steps toward her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. When he drew back, her eyes were still closed. Brooke opened them, and said,

"What are you doing? We can't just do…" Nathan kissed her again. "Ok, you're a good kisser, but that doesn't mean I'm going to…"

"Brooke!" Nathan interrupted.

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."

"Ok." She reached for him, and they kissed again, standing on Nathan's driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Brooke, what are we going to do?" Nathan said to Brooke as they laid in bed.

Brooke smiled at him, "Well, we could do more of what we just did."

"No, I'm being serious."

"So am I!"

Nathan rolled over to look at her. "Not that I'm complaining, but we need to figure out where this is going, and what we're going to tell people."

Brooke sighed, "Oh, that." She thought for a minute, "What if…we kept it a secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like…we only act like we're dating when we're actually on a date. Or alone, or….having sex." She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that, you're making it very hard to think right now."

"That's the idea. Come on, keeping it a secret will make it more exciting. Besides, I'm up for a challenge, aren't you?"

Nathan considered it, "When you put it that way…I guess I have no choice but to say yes."

"Good. Now, we are supposed to be at Tric in two hours, which means we have to get ready. Which also means I have to go home."

"Do you have to right now?"

"Yes. I'm a girl, we need a little more time to get ready than you do."

"Fine. But do I get a good-bye kiss?"

"I suppose." Already out of bed, Brooke leaned down and kissed Nathan on the lips. "See ya later, non-boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Brooke sat in the classroom, listening to the teacher drone on about some dead guy or another. She tapped her pencil, impatient for the period to be over. She felt someone's eyes on her back, and glanced over her shoulder to see Rachel watching her.

"What?" Brooke mouthed, but Rachel just stared at her and then turned toward the front of the room.

After the bell rang, Brooke gathered her things and left. In the hallway, Rachel grabbed her arm and turned Brooke to face her.

"Who is it?"

Brooke frowned, confused, "What?"

"Who's the new guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke tried to walk away, but Rachel caught her again.

"I think you do. Come on Brooke, do you that I, of all people, would not know when a girl has just had some really good sex?"

Brooke laughed, "You are seriously delusional, didn't I tell you that you have to take the little pills every day?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Tell me who it is!"

"No!"

"Ha!" Rachel said, sticking her finger in Brooke's face, "So there is a guy!"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. There is. Bu there is no way I'm telling you who it is. Now, stop talking to me so I won't be late for class."

"Whatever, since when did you care about being late? I will find out, you know."

_Finally, _Brooke thought as she watched Rachel walking away. She glanced around to check if anyone was watching, then ducked into the empty classroom she was standing next to. She closed and locked the door, and turned around.

"Hey." Nathan was waiting for her.

"Hey yourself." Brooke crossed the room and grabbed Nathan. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. "I've been waiting all day for this." She said as she looked up at him.

Nathan smiled, "Me too."

They kissed again, and Brooke jumped when the bell warning them that there was one minute left rang. "We have to go, I'll leave first." She gave him one last quick peck on the lips and pulled away. "Oh, hold on." She reached up and wiped her lipstick off his face with her thumb.

"Thanks. See you here after sixth period?"

"It's a date."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, Brooke, what's going on with you nowadays? I barely see you anymore." Lucas called to Brooke as he jogged to catch up with her in the hall.

Brooke jumped when she heard his voice. Lucas could see that she had been preoccupied with something else as she walked to her next class. "You see me everyday in school, Lucas. Besides, don't you have Peyton to hang all over? Whoops, I mean hang out with?" she said.

Lucas winced, "Ouch. That's not what I meant. We don't talk anymore, we don't hang out anymore."

"Well, how are we supposed to when you're always around Peyton? You used to fun, what happened to that Lucas? What happened to the Lucas I used to know?"

"Peyton's my girlfriend, Brooke. She's allowed to be around me. Didn't we agree to be friends?"

"Whatever. How are we supposed to be friends when all you do is hang around her? Apparently, you've moved on to someone better than me, so why are you still trying to make this work?"

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean that we can't be friends like we were before."

"Reality check, Lucas. Let's think for a minute here. You were my boyfriend. Peyton was my best friend. You kissed her, not once, but twice. She fell in love with you, stabbing me in the back. You are now dating her, and I have to see you making out everyday in school, while I'm am trying to control my gag reflex. I said this to Peyton, and I'll say it to you. It can't be like before, don't you get it? I've moved on, and you have too, so stay out of my life."

Brooke turned on her heel and walked away from Lucas. Lucas just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering who Brooke had moved on to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Nathan!" Haley called as she ran down the hallway, catching up to him, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nathan turned to see who was behind him, and was surprised to see Haley, out of breath. "Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"What are you doing this weekend? Cuz I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie, you know, just…"

"Haley." Nathan stopped her in the middle of her sentence, "What are you doing?"

Haley just looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean this. Us, doing something. Together. You think that's a good idea?"

"Just because we broke up means we can't be friends?"

"It doesn't work that way, Haley. You broke up with me, and now you want to be friends? I don't know if I can do that right now."

Haley sighed, "The truth is…I miss you. I miss spending time with you. We used to have so much fun, why throw that away?"

Now it was Nathan's turn to sigh, "Just…let me think about it. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah. See you."

Nathan watched her walk away, and thought about the last time he had let her walk off without a fight. He had let her walk out of his life once, he was not about to do it again. She was right, they did have fun together. "Haley wait!"

She turned, expecting him to say something, but he was quiet for a moment. "What?" she said expectedly.

"How about tonight?"

"Ummm," Haley said, confused, "Tonight for what?"

"You want to grab some coffee or something?" he said.

"That would be great."

Nathan nodded, "Great. So…I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah…bye."

"Bye." They went their separate ways. Nathan wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole experience, but he knew one thing. Brooke was not going to be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"So," Brooke said, "What are we planning tonight?"

Nathan looked guiltily at her, "Actually, we need to talk about that. See…I kind of…asked Haley to go get some coffee with me after school."

"Oh…" Brooke just stared at him.

Nathan hesitated, "Are you…mad at me?" He winced, expecting the worst.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Surprisingly, no."

"Really? I…I feel like such a jerk doing this. I never meant to hurt you, Brooke."

"I know you didn't." she shrugged, "I know that you and Haley loved each other. If you love someone, you should fight for them, because true love is not easy to find. Sometimes I wish Lucas and I had fought harder for each other, you know? If you truly love someone, they stay with you forever, and some part of you will always love them."

"Lucas really did love you. He never really stopped. He tried to fight…I guess he just didn't know how."

"Yeah." Brooke swallowed, "But this isn't about me and him. We're done. But you and Haley…you still have a chance, and you should fight for her with everything you have."

They were both quiet for a moment, then Brooke spoke again, "So I guess…it's over for us."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I don't want this to come between our friendship."

"Friends. I can always use more of those." Brooke smiled up at him sadly. "Well, I have to go, so I'll see you later." She quickly walked away before Nathan could see the tears forming in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"So what have you been up to lately?" Haley asked Nathan as they sat across from each other at a table in Karen's Café.

Nathan thought about telling her about Brooke, but he didn't want to be responsible for making her angrier with Brooke. "Uh…just working on school stuff. And basketball."

"As always." She looked at him for a minute, thinking. "Nathan…we were together for a long time. I don't want this to be awkward. We're just having coffee, it's not a big deal."

"You broke up with me, Haley, and yes, that is a big deal. I'm sorry if that affects our relationship, but I can't just pick up where we left off. I can't just forget that it happened."

"I told you I was sorry. What else do you want me to say? I made a mistake, ok? One that I'm trying to fix." Haley sighed, "Alright, listen. A bunch of people are going to Tric tonight, there's some new band playing or something. You want to go? With me, I mean?"

"Haley James, are you asking me out?" Nathan said playfully.

Haley laughed, "Only if you want me to be."

"Then yes, I'd love to go with you tonight. It's a date."

"Good." She couldn't help grinning.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Nathan got up and threw some bills onto the table as a tip. "See you then."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

When Nathan pulled up to Haley's house, he stopped in the driveway and sat there. Was he really ready to go out with Haley again? Was he ready to put his relationship with Brooke behind him? He shook his head. What was he doing? This is what he wanted, to get Haley back, wasn't it?

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Haley appeared, and stepped out. "You ready to go?" she asked him.

"I am if you are. You look good, by the way."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

They arrived at Tric and walked in to find that the band had already started to play. "You want something to drink?" Nathan shouted over the music.

"Sure!" Haley yelled back.

"I'll be right back!" Nathan wandered away.

Rachel and Brooke stood a ways off. "Look, it's your favorite person." Rachel said and pointed at Haley. "She's all alone, maybe Nathan dumped her."

"He wouldn't do that." Brooke said as she glared at Haley.

"You mean like he didn't do to you?" Rachel asked. "I'll go punch the little bitch if you want me to. I've just been dying to find a reason to do it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, don't. And he didn't dump me."

"Then what did he do? Let you down nicely? Please. There is no such thing." Suddenly, Rachel's face changed. She cleared her throat, "Let's go over here. Now." She grabbed Brooke's arm and steered her away from Haley.

"Rachel! What are you doing? Let me go!" Brooke shook her off and whipped back around to face Haley. What she saw made her jaw drop. There was Haley, alright, but attached to her was a very happy looking Nathan.

"Brooke…" Rachel began.

But Brooke just stood there. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing a slut and an even bigger slut, then yes."

Brooke tipped her head back and downed the contents of the cup she had been holding. "I'm going to need to find myself a boy by the end of the night." She said, a determined glint in her eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"Are you having a good time?" Haley asked Nathan.

"What? Oh, yeah." Nathan was startled out of his daze by her voice.

"You look a little distracted."

"I just can't believe that I'm here with the hottest girl in Tree Hill." He said playfully. She did look good tonight, but then again, so did Brooke. Nathan couldn't help but glance over at Brooke as she danced with just about every other guy in the place. He found himself feeling the slightest bit jealous.

"Do you want to dance?"

Nathan shook if off and smiled at Haley. "Sure." He linked hands with her and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Brooke was pressed against a very cute guy that she thought was named Justin. Rachel was dancing next to them with one of Justin's friends. Brooke had to admit, she was having a good time just letting loose and not having to worry about who's ex boyfriend she was with.

Brooke spun to face Justin with a smile on her face, but as she did, she caught a glimpse of Nathan and Haley dancing. Her smile faltered, and for a moment, she stood still, but then her gaze turned steely, and she faced Justin again. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him full on the lips. As she drew back, she said "See ya around." with a coy smile, and sashayed right past Nathan and Haley. She could feel both of their gazes on her back, and that put a little more bounce in her walk and a little more swing in her hips.

"Not wasting any time, I see." Rachel said casually as she joined Brooke at their table. They both took sips from their drinks before surveying the floor for their next victims.

"Him? I'm just playing. Too bad he's a lousy kisser. He was cute, though."

"Not that I'm one to talk, but…don't you think you should deal with this Nathan thing?" Rachel looked at Brooke meaningfully.

"Who says this is about Nathan? Maybe I just…"

"Brooke, please," Rachel interrupted, "You've dry humped half the guys in here tonight. I was there when you broke up with Lucas, remember? You kissed Derek just to get back at Peyton."

"Hey!" Brooke started, but realized she didn't have a comeback to that, so she just slumped back in her seat and sighed. "I'm such a slut."

"Not going to disagree with you there."

Brooke opened her mouth with a defensive look on her face, but Rachel stopped her. "Kidding. I'm just that you should…figure out how to get what you want."

"I don't know what I want. Haley's my friend, and you might not know what those are, but I happen to like friends. And I know how it feels to be hurt by someone you thought you could trust."

"But you do want Nathan."

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to help you get him back."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"I can't do it." Brooke shook her head. She was sitting next to Rachel at a table outside of Tree Hill High. They were watching Nathan and Haley, who were several tables over. So far they hadn't noticed Brooke and Rachel.

Rachel just looked at Brooke incredulously, "What?"

"I can't! He's sitting there with her, and…I don't know." Brooke sighed and jiggled her foot nervously.

"Since when are you afraid to talk to guys?" Rachel squinted at her suspiciously.

"Since they're happy. With someone who happens to be not me. And, Haley's my friend. At least, she used to be, before all of this. And I don't want to do to her what Peyton and Lucas did to me. It hurt a lot, and I don't want her to have to feel that."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Fine. You just took all the fun out of it."

"And since when did you not find making other people's lives miserable fun?"

"Hey! I'm not a bad person, you know. Don't forget that there was a time when I wanted Nathan too. If you can give him up for a friend, then there must be something to this whole chicks before dicks thing."

Brooke laughed, "There must be." A shadow fell across them, and she looked up to see Lucas and Peyton holding hands. "But I guess some people don't know that." She said in a disgusted voice.

Lucas and Peyton made their way over to Rachel and Brooke's table. "Hey guys. What's up? Looks like Nathan and Haley are back together." Said Peyton.

Rachel gave her a tight smile, "You planning to steal him too? Why? You already had him. Oh wait, that's how like 'em."

Peyton ground her teeth and was about to spit a comment back at Rachel, but Brooke interrupted, "Okay! We're going now! Aren't we, Rachel?" she said pointedly, and grabbed Rachel's arm to pull her away.

"What?" Rachel said when they were out of Peyton and Lucas' hearing range.

"Not that I don't appreciate that completely true statement you just made, but I do not want them to know about me and Nathan. The last thing I need is for them to be on Haley's side."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Brooke, Lucas is Haley's best friend, you do know that, right? How would he not take her side?" Rachel crossed her arms and looked questioningly at Brooke.

"Yeah, but Haley hasn't slept with Lucas. I have. Not even Peyton can say that. That has to count for something."

"Yeah, it says that you're a slut."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, what were going to do? Sleep with him again to get to his brother? Lucas has little Miss Dark and Mysterious now, remember?"

Brooke sighed, "I don't know."

"Just talk to him. If he and Haley are really happy, maybe you should just leave it. Remember how happy you were with Lucas? And how much you hated me for almost ruining that?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Rachel?"

"I told you, I really not a bad person. Except when I want to be."

"Me and Lucas ended up ruined anyway. And now he's happy with Peyton. Maybe I'm supposed to end up with Nathan."

"Right. You keep thinking that. Look, just talk to him. Don't take it too deep, just as friends."

Brooke studied Rachel for a minute, "Where are you getting this? Do you have a book in you pocket? Or some ear phone thing with someone telling you what to say? Cuz this doesn't sound like the Rachel I know. The Rachel I know has tried to sleep with just about every guy that passes through Tree Hill, including Nathan and Lucas's uncle, may I add."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No. I just know how to be a good friend. I've got your back. Unless I want your boyfriend again, then you're on your own. But for now, seeing as a boyfriend doesn't exist in your world, I'll help you get one."

"Thanks, Rachel, really. Normally I'd talk to Peyton or Haley about this stuff, but I think they'd be a little biased."

"Yeah. Listen, I happen to know that Nathan will be going to the library today fifth period to get some books for class. Since you happen to have lunch that period, you should just happen to run into him in the library. You might get to talking."

"Ok, seriously, who is telling you what to say?"

Rachel shrugged, "I have class with him. Kinda ruins the whole spy thing, doesn't it?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, like you could ever be a spy. You like to talk WAY too much."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Brooke!" Nathan ran to catch up with her as she walked through the parking lot.

She looked around for a minute to find the voice that was calling her, "Oh, hey, Nathan." She looked at him slightly guiltily. According to Rachel, she was supposed to have talked to Nathan in the library today, but instead, she had gone to the other end of the school just to avoid him.

"What's up? We haven't talked much since…well.."

"I know."

"Um..no new boyfriend? That's not like you."

"Yeah, I just haven't been out lately." They were both silent for a moment, then Brooke spoke again, "Can we just go back to how it was? To how it was before, when there was nothing between us? Because I feel like…I don't know how I feel. You and me, us, it confused me so much. I mean, after Lucas, I never thought that...I could ever…"

"Brooke, what are you saying?"

"How can we keep doing this, you know? I mean, we hid our relationship, and now…I don't want to hide anymore."

"No one's hiding."

"Yes, they are, Nathan, you are. You didn't tell Haley about us, did you?"

"No, but that's not because I'm hiding."

"Then why? Why can't we tell people? Why can't I say, yes, I was with Nathan Scott, and yes, I did feel something for him."

"Because of Haley."

"You knew Haley would never take you back if she knew about us, right? Haley's my friend, and I love her, I don't want to keep secrets from her."

"I don't want to tell her because I don't want to hurt her."

"She's going to get hurt, no matter what. You're going to have to tell her sometime. I'd rather do it now, when it will hurt less."

"Why now, Brooke?"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of secrets, and I'm tired of hurting. Nathan, I really thought we could have something. But you're just like your brother, aren't you? You just want the girl who's most convenient to you. So I'm going to tell Haley, whether you like it or not. She'll forgive me way before she forgives you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Haley." A voice said into Haley's ear as she peered into her locker. Haley turned around and found Brooke looking at her with an earnest expression on her face. "Hi."

"Oh. Brooke."

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you by going out with Nathan. I want you to know that. I never wanted to do to you what Peyton did to me."

"Brooke…"

"No wait. I want to say this. I need to say this. I went out with Nathan after the one time you found out about. We were…kind of…dating, I guess. But he broke up with me for you, he didn't want to give up on you."

"I know."

"You…do?" Brooke said, confused.

Haley shut her locker and faced Brooke. "Yeah. I guess I always did. I also know that there's something about you guys that just…works. Maybe that was why I was so mad, I just didn't want to admit that to myself."

"Haley, I…"

"No, now it's my turn. I can see the way he looks at you, and even the way he talks about you. He wants to be with you, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh." Brooke was in shock.

"So I guess this means the end of me and him."

"Haley don't, I won't even talk to him ever again if you don't want me to. I would rather have your friendship any day."

"I appreciate that Brooke, I really do. But this is right. I can feel it."

"Thank you, Haley. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. And you don't know how much it means to me that you were willing to let him go, for me, to give us a chance again. And I'm sorry I snapped at you, it wasn't your fault, the person I was really mad at was him."

"Do you know how great you are, Haley?"

Haley laughed, "I think I do."

Brooke's smiled turned into a look of horror, "I have to go. I have to find him, and fix something. Last time we talked, I said some things that were not very nice."

"Well then, get going! These things don't come around that often, you have to grab them when you can."

"I love you, Haley." Brooke pulled her into a hug, "Wish me luck!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Once again, Haley found herself on the steps leading up to the Scott's house. She braced herself and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming from inside, and Nathan appeared in the doorway. "Hey." He smiled at her, surprised, but pleased at the visit.

"Hi." Haley said.

Nathan's smile faltered, and Haley could tell that he knew, or at least had an idea, what she was here for. "Come in." he held the door open wider for her.

"Is your mom around?" Haley said, looking around. There were so many memories of the two of them here.

"No, she's out, why?"

Haley stuck her hands in her pockets and turned to face him. "I think we need to talk."

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Even if he knew what was coming, Haley could see that Nathan was trying to keep it as normal as possible.

Haley took a deep breath and said the words that had been tumbling around inside her head ever since she had made up with Brooke. "I don't think that we're…meant to be together. And I think that there's some part of us that will just never fit. And actually, that's ok, because I know that the time we did spend together will always remind me that love is possible."

"I know you'll always love me, Nathan. But I also know that this isn't it for us. We both have to move one, and that's ok. And I know that this won't be the end of our relationship, you mean…so much to me, and I know that you'll always be there for me when I need you. Even though we aren't meant to be, you will always be my first love. Always and forever."

"And you'll always be my first love, Hales."

"I know. But I won't be your last."

"What?" Nathan said, confused.

Haley smiled, "She may not want to admit it, but she already loves you. How could anyone not? And some part of you didn't stop hoping that she loved you, even when we got back together. So go. Go to Brooke, and tell her that you won't have to keep secrets anymore. Tell her that everyone in the world should know how much you care about her."

"But how…?"

"It's ok, Nathan, really. I figured it out on my own. And I can't say that I wasn't willing to accept it. I could just feel that we weren't right for each other."

"Thank you, Haley. For everything. You are an amazing girl, and I am so glad that I had the chance to know you. You changed my life, Hales. You changed me, you made me a better person. So thank you, and I hope that whoever you end up with knows that he is the luckiest man on earth."

They hugged, and Nathan kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing should come in the way of love." Said Haley. "So go find it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Brooke was walking through the mall with a shopping bag on each arm, and her purse perched on her shoulder. It was a Tuesday afternoon, which meant that the mall was fairly empty. This was Brooke's favorite time because she could take all the time she wanted and not have to worry about crowds. She looked down and studied the new shoes she had just bought, and was trying to decide if they went with her outfit. While she was doing this, she didn't notice the person that was directly in front of her until she collided with him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Brooke exclaimed. The guy, who had a very nice back view, she had to say, turned around. Brooke's jaw dropped, "Nathan?" she gasped.

"Brooke!" He was just as surprised as she was.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be….somewhere else?"

"Coffee," Nathan nodded his head toward the line he was standing in, "Had a craving."

"Oh. Well, it was good to see you. I'll be going now, I guess. Bye." She turned to leave.

It took Nathan a minute to process what had happened, "Brooke!"

She spun, "Yeah?"

"Can I, uh, buy you a coffee? We can walk around and…talk. I haven't seen much of you lately."

"That would be nice." She said with a slanted smile.

"Great."

Brooke walked back toward Nathan as he was paying for the coffees. He handed her a cup, "Careful, it's hot." Their hands touched, and their eyes locked. They stood there for what felt like a lifetime, then Brooke slid her eyes away.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked as they began to walk together.

"I think I still can't believe that we're graduating soon. I mean, this town…a lot has happened here, and it made me who I am. The good and the bad parts of me."

"I know what you mean. I kind of don't want to leave. Maybe I'll just get our entire class to fail so we can all have another senior year."

Nathan laughed, "I don't think that would sit too well with some people." He turned to face Brooke, "There is one part of it that I would like to do over."

Brooke sipped her coffee, "What's that?"

"I would want to go back and tell myself not to break up with you. Because knowing what I know now, it was the worst mistake of my life."

"Nathan…I…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, Brooke."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter! Yes, I know it's short, but I didn't want to drag on and on. Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked it!

-Rach

Chapter 20:

"I want to be with you, Brooke."

Brooke was in shock. She hadn't really believed Haley when she said that she didn't love Nathan. "Before I say anything else, I have to tell you that I'm sorry for all those things I said. I didn't mean that you were scared, I was just lashing out. But Nathan, are you sure? I mean, Haley is my friend and…" Brooke began to ramble.

Nathan just pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled back, she just looked at him, surprised. "Wow. I forgot how good that feels." He said, and kissed her again.

"Wait wait, Nathan, I have to tell you something." Brooke said, breaking away.

Nathan sighed, fearing the worst. "Yeah?"

"All of a sudden, I feel like everything is going to be ok. I think…I want to be with you too."

Nathan's face lit up, and it made Brooke laugh. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. I could love you, Nathan Scott."

"I could love you too, Brooke Davis."

THE END


End file.
